The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Dies connected to and reciprocated by a press are commonly used to attach an electrical terminal to a wire by crimping the terminal to both the insulation and a stripped portion of the wire. Electrical terminals are commonly provided on a reel attached to a tape or carrier strip which positions successive terminals at a predefined, equal spacing. The die commonly includes a feed platen or plate which received the carrier strip and aligns each terminal with a tool portion. The tool portion commonly includes an insulation stripper, first and second crimp tools, and first and second anvils each vertically aligned under one of the first or second crimp tools. An incremental terminal feeding member such as a feed finger can also be used to incrementally feed a next-in-line terminal from the feed platen to the tool portion with each stroke of a ram provided with the press.
A first connection is commonly created by the first crimp tool and first anvil by crimping the terminal and a stripped wire portion. A second connection is created by the second crimp tool and second anvil by crimping tabs of the terminal about an insulated portion of the wire proximate to the stripped wire portion. Known installation tools can only be operated by manual insertion of the stripped wire portion followed by activation of the press. Known tools do not allow for automatic operation because there is no automatic release of the crimped terminal and wire, and no method to provide clearance to automatically release the terminal and wire after the crimping operation, therefore limiting the hourly production rate.